Batalla de Coruscant/Leyendas
*Alta General Stass Allie *Alto General Agen Kolar *Alta General Shaak Ti *Alto General Kit Fisto *General Senior Arligan Zey *General Bultar Swan *Teniente Comandante Lorth Needa[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento Alpha-77 *Senador Bail Prestor Organa *Gilder VarthThe Traitor's Gambit |comandante2 = *Darth Sidious *Conde Dooku† *General Grievous *Capitán Lushros Dofine† |fuerza1 = *Jedi *Soldados clones **Legión 501Star Wars: Battlefront II **Ejército del Tercer Sistema ***Batallón de Ataque 212 ***2da Compañía Airborne *Pilotos clones *Marines clones *Soldados clones de choque *Guardias del Senado *Guardia Roja *Comandos Clones **Escuadrón Omega **Escuadrón Yayax *Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento **Equipo Aurek **Equipo Bacta *Un kybuck *Soldados de la República *Transportes de Exploración Todo Terreno *Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud *Deslizadores de Emergencia ContraIncendios *Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada *Nave de asalto CSF *Armada de la República **Flota del Círculo Abierto ***Quinta Flota **Flota de Defensa de Coruscant ***Grupo Cinco de Ataque de la Flota de Defensa *Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo 170 *[[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis|Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis]] *[[Caza estelar Alpha-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V|Cazas estelares ala-V Alpha-3 clase Nimbus]] *[[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Interceptores ligeros Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] *1 vehículo de asalto rápido del GER *[[Crucero ligero clase Carrack|Cruceros ligeros clase Carrack]] **''Integridad'' **''Indomitable'' **''Perseverancia'' *[[Crucero pesado clase Dreadnaught|Cruceros pesados clase Dreadnaught]] **''Mas Ramdar'' *[[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator II|Naves de asalto clase Acclamator II]] *[[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I]] *Cargadores KDYs[[Millennium Falcon (novela)|Novela Millennium Falcon]] *Un [[Destructor/carguero clase Providencia|Destructor/carguero clase Providencia]] **''Prosperous'' (capturado durante la batalla) *[[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructores Estealres clase Venator]] **''Guarlara'' **''Impavid'' **''Ro-ti-Mundi'' **''6222'' |fuerza2 = *Ejército Droide Separatista **Miles de millones de droides de batalla ***Droides de batalla OOM pilotos ***Marines droides **Droides de batalla B1 **Súper droides de batalla B2 **Droides Grapple[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] **Droides de batalla aéreos **Droidekas ***Serie Q Revenge of the Sith}} **Guerreros geonosianos **MagnaGuardias IG-100 **Tri-droide de combate Octuptarra **Droides cangrejo LM-432 **[[Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire|Tanques droides IG-227 clase Hailfire]] **Tanques Armados de Asalto **Transportes MultiTropa **Droides saboteadores *Armada Confederada **Grupo Uno *Cazas droides Buitre *Droides tri-cazas *[[Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede|Transportes clase Sheathipede]] *Droide Spearhead *Transpote ala-Tri *Nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *Por lo menos 1.000 fragatas''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' **[[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|Fragatas estelares clase Munificente]] ***''Rumbo de Progreso XII'' *Por lo menos 1.000 destructores **[[Destructor ligero clase Recusant|Destructor liero clase Recusant]] ***''Puño Patriota'' **[[Destructor/carguero clase Providencia|Destructores/cargueros clase Providencia]] ***''Mano Invisible'' ***''Prosperous'' *[[Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk|Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk]] *Varias docenas de [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk]] |bajas1 = *Mucho de la flota de la República **''Impavid'' **''Mas Ramdar'' *Por lo menos seis Jedi **Roron Corobb **Foul Moudama **Pablo-Jill **L'lacielo SageonUnknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous **B'ink Utrila **Roth-Del Masona *R4-P17 *R4-M6 *Dyne *Numerosos soldados clones **Valiant |bajas2 = *700 Oficiales Separatistas *230.005 Droide de combate B1 *110.004 Superdroide de combate B2 *2 Caza Droide *8 Droide de sabotaje Pistoeka *59 Droide de combate de seguridad OOM *1 Lord Sith *14 Droide de combate piloto OOM *1 Droide de combate comandante OOM *2 Magnaguardia }} La Batalla de Coruscant o también Conocida como la Tercera Batalla de Coruscant fue una contienda crucial de las Guerras Clon en el 19 ABY. Antecedentes El Canciller Supremo Palpatine, sabiendo que los Jedi descubrirían su alter ego, el Lord Sith Darth Sidious, le ordenó a su aprendiz, Dooku, líder público de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, secuestrarlo. Batalla La Confederación, liderada por el General Grievous, se llegó al sistema, atrapando a la República totalmente por sorpresa. La Armada Confederada acorraló las pocas naves de guerra defensoras, destruyéndolas antes de asaltar el planeta. Mientras tanto, Grievous, junto a su élite droide de MagnaGuardias, aterrizó en el planeta, dirigiéndose al búnker secreto del Canciller Palpatine. Grievous peleó su paso hacia el lugar, dejando destrucción a su paso y marcando la muerte de varios Jedi y docenas de soldados clones. Tuvo éxito al secuestrar a Palpatine, antes de escapar a su nave insignia en la órbita, el Mano Invisible. Sin embargo, los Separatistas no pudieron marcharse, debido a que llegaron refuerzos de la República. Ambas flotas se enfrentaron una a otra, redoblando sus ataques y causando mayor destrucción. Dos Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, quienes recien habían llegado a la batalla, se internaron en el corazón de ésta, con la intención de rescatar al canciller cautivo. Tuvieron éxito al abordar el Mano Invisible, y tras un duelo, Skywalker asesinó a Dooku. Sin embargo, los Jedi y Palpatine, no pudieron escapar debido a que los droides de Grievous los capturaron. Skywalker y Kenobi pudieron superar a sus MagnaGuardias, forzando al general a escapar. Como consecuencia, la flota Separatista se retiró, habiendo perdido mucho de su flota. El Canciller Palpatine estaba a salvo en manos de la República. Sin embargo, los Jedi no sabían que Palpatine había orquestado la batalla, y que también estaba probando a Anakin Skywalker, a quien consideró buena elección como nuevo aprendiz. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Sexta Temporada'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' videojuego *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Evil Eyes'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * * *''Skywalkers'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas de las Guerras Clon Coruscant Coruscant